


Confidential files

by Alendarkstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Sasuke is investigating Kaguya and for this he must access the Hyuuga clan files.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. The largest library

When Sasuke returned to the village he did so with one thought in mind, to investigate the Hyuuga clan files. For a long time he had been visiting the temples of Kaguya, looking for any clue that could help him to know why he wanted to form an army, but he never considered the Hyuuga as a source of information despite having seen the rabbit goddess byakugan. .  
It was not something he took into account until he learned of the Toneri Ootsutsuki incident and the moon. Knowing that it planned to end life on Earth through a collision with the moon confirmed what he already suspected. Outside the Earth there were more Ootsutsuki left and they made him suspect that they could plan something against Earth, more specifically against Konoha and that was something he could not allow.  
Learning that the prince of the moon tried to kidnap the Hyuuga clan heir reminded him of the main doujutsu of the Ootsutsuki clan, the byakugan and old conversations of his father. The Hyuuga were not only one of the oldest clans, but also one of the most attached to their traditions. The division of the branches was one of their greatest tests and the seal of the caged bird one of the methods they used to protect the many secrets it kept.  
The first thing he did when he arrived in the village was to introduce himself to the Hyuuga clan leader who received him immediately. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was because of his reputation or the fact that he was the one who rescued him when Toneri Ootsutsuki locked him up in a cave outside the village, although it certainly wasn't something that interested him.  
"I want to investigate the Hyuuga clan files on the Ootsutsuki." Sasuke had no interest or desire to be formal so he preferred to be blunt.  
The expression on Hiashi's face immediately changed. It was a small and unnoticeable thing for someone other than to observe, but one that Sasuke caught on immediately. He thought of his father and was sure that Fugaku would have reacted in a similar way if someone outside the clan had asked him to investigate the confidential files, something to which not all Uchiha had access.  
"Are you aware of what you are asking of me?"  
"Yes," he replied. He was, in the same way that he was aware that he was not just anyone. Along with Naruto he was one of the strongest shinobi and also the only one who could follow Kaguya Ootsutsuki's trail.  
"Then you understand that I cannot give you an answer immediately." Come back in about three days and you will have one.  
Sasuke cursed under his breath. It wasn't the lack of an authorization that bothered him. Even if Hiashi refused, he was sure he could access those files. What bothered him was having to wait. The thought of spending more time than necessary in Konoha was unpleasant for him. He loved that village, but he had so many memories that they suffocated him and the resentment for what happened to his clan and Itachi was still latent. He only protected her because it was Itachi's will and because of the bonds he had formed in that place.


	2. Hiashi's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiashi makes a decision after hearing what Sasuke had to say. It was not easy, as a leader his duty is to protect the secrets of his clan

For Hinata it was not enough that the seal of the caged bird stopped being applied to the newborns of the secondary branch, she wanted to remove it from the foreheads of the Hyuuga who carried it. Weeks ago she had begun to study the clan scrolls in depth, hoping to find something that would serve him. He used to spend most of the day, but found nothing that could serve her.  
The clan archives contained a wide variety of jutsus. She had tried many, but had not been successful at all. At that time the ones that interested her most were those related to the caged bird seal and she found quite a few, but none did what she wanted. Although that demotivated her, she told herself not to give up. He didn't say anything about a jutsu that could remove the seal, but she hoped that by studying how it could be done, she might find a way to remove it or at least render it useless. He hated what that seal represented, but more the fear that it provoked in the members of the secondary branch and how those of the main branch used it to command others.  
She was in the middle of her investigation when she received a visit from her father. That was a bit strange to her. While her relationship with her father had improved considerably in recent years, it was quite unusual for her to seek her out personally when he wanted to speak to her. The usual thing was that he sent a member of the secondary branch to let her know that she wanted to see her and although Hinata wanted to believe that things had changed, she could not be so optimistic.  
"Is something wrong, father?"  
"I have a mission for you."  
"I will hear you," Hinata replied somewhat confused.  
No wonder her father was direct, he always was, although lately he was trying to be more affectionate. What surprised her was that he had a mission for her. Although he had gained recognition, it was usually with Hanabi that he dealt with diplomatic matters.  
"Last week Sasuke Uchiha appeared at the clan facility requesting permission to review the Hyuuga's confidential files. We have discussed this with the Council and decided to grant him such permission, but on one condition, someone from the clan must keep an eye on him at all times and make sure our jutsus remain out of reach. You will be the one to accompany him."  
"I will, father."  
Although Hinata had doubts as to why her father had chosen her for this task, she did not ask any questions. She did not consider it necessary to do them and considered it the most prudent thing to do. She was not afraid of him, at least not as much as she was during her childhood, if she and Neji had done it, they would not have been able to change the clan, she simply felt that she would not achieve anything by questioning things that might or might not matter.  
No wonder his father agreed. Not only because of the fact that his former partner was the last survivor of a powerful clan but also the power he possessed. Not many had had the privilege of seeing him in action, but it was enough to know that he had been key to the end of the war and that he had assassinated Orochimaru to know that he was an especially powerful ninja and owner of two exceptional doujutsus.  
"I didn't expect anything different from you."  
It made Hinata happy to hear those words from her father. It was something that he rarely said to her and that for a time she thought it impossible to hear from her lips. Knowing that he would have to spend less time on his research hurt him, but his father's pride made the situation more bearable.  
She mentally told herself that she would do her best to accomplish that mission. She also wished that Sasuke would respect the decisions of her clan. Having the power of a god there was little he could do if the young Uchiha wished to access more than he was allowed, especially if he used force.  
"When do we start?"   
"I have sent a letter to Sasuke Uchiha notifying him of the decision that has been made. As soon as I have an answer I will let you know immediately. Hinata, you need to make sure that you only access the information with the clan history. He is looking for Kaguya's legacy, anything else is none of his business and should only be accessible to members of the main branch."  
" Yes father."  
"They'll have the library for you two, but you'll have to notify me of everything that happens. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but we don't want you to have too many freedoms either."   
Sasuke's response came that same night and the first meeting was held the next day, shortly after dawn. Sasuke was in a hurry to get this over with and didn't bother to hide it.


	3. Reaching an agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiashi and Sasuke discuss the terms of the agreement. Both must give in on some points.

Sasuke showed up at the Hyuuga mansion on the agreed date. He announced his arrival in the same way as he had the first time and was received in the same way. All that protocol was quite tedious for the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and made him want to return to his nomadic life.  
He had spent so many years traveling that he did not believe himself capable of being part of a village again. Her heavy was a burden that continued to weigh her down and seeking Kaguya's legacy was a way to redeem her sins, but also the lifestyle she had chosen. There was no village to bind him and if he had to submit a report it was not because he was subject to a village.  
Hiashi's conditions didn't seem excessive to him, his problem was with Hinata. She had been his partner at the Academy, but he never paid attention to her, which is why he believed that her presence would represent a nuisance to him and a delay in his mission.  
"You will understand that our library contains very important information, secret jutsu, and information that is too valuable. It is the first time anyone outside the clan has been given access so I hope you understand the measures that the Council has deemed necessary."  
Sasuke remembered the meetings his clan used to organize. It was something they used to do since they could remember, probably even before the coup to the village was planned. He had dreamed of being able to attend these and on more than one occasion he tried to infiltrate, being arrested in each of his attempts. He told himself to be cautious if he did not want his plans to be affected.  
"You will understand that the future depends on this investigation, not only for Konoha but for the world in general. In the war, what you perceived was only a small part of the power of the Ootsutsuki, ancestors of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. You can speak to the Hokage if you don't take my word for it."  
"That's why I'm granting you access to the library, Hinata will just make sure everything is in order, do you accept the conditions?"  
Refusing was tempting to him, he even considered using the sharingan to subdue the clan leader with a genjutsu that would make him change his mind, but he knew that if he did so he would have to do the same with the rest of the Council and would lose the opportunity to find out if he had any. hidden intention.  
"I accept, but I warn you that I hope your daughter knows how to behave and respect my personal space."   
Despite being a renegade ninja and his reputation as a criminal, Sasuke continued to receive love statements and deal with women, sometimes men as well, who wanted a date with him, even using traps on more than one occasion. The last thing he wanted was a kunoichi flirting with him or worse, intervening in his investigation.  
"I assure you, my daughter will know how to behave."  
"I trust that's the way it is."  
Sasuke was tempted to say that his sharingan was quite valuable, but decided not to abuse Hiashi's generosity. All he had to distrust was his experience with women and rather old letters in which he spoke of the interest in combining byakugan and sharingan, plans that were forgotten.  
He hoped it was that way.  
"If you have a complaint, and you can prove it, your partner will be changed."  
"When can I start?"   
"Hinata has no missions this week so you can start the investigation immediately. You can receive it from ten o'clock in the morning."


	4. First meet

Hinata was at the entrance of the mansion. Her father had told her to see Sasuke and it was five minutes before the appointed time. The memories she had of Sasuke were few. She remembered that he had been one of the best students and that he was considered a prodigy. Also that he used to be a smiling boy until his clan was slaughtered. After he left the village, he only found out about the crimes he committed.  
Part of her was scared. Sh knew that he was one of the most powerful men in the shinobi world, but also that Naruto and her father trusted her so she decided to do it too. Since the Fourth Ninja War he had given no reason to be suspected and she was not going to judge him by his past.  
Sasuke arrived on time. Not a minute before, not a minute later. On his back he carried a ninja bag. Hinata was the first to say hello, Sasuke returned the gesture, but anyone could have noticed the forcefulness of his greeting. He was close to being hostile and he didn't even bother to hide how little he liked being watched.  
"You can follow me, I'll show you the library."  
Hinata decided that she wouldn't take it personally. He also didn't wait for Sasuke to answer her. He began to walk and as soon as she took a few steps away she activated her byakugan. There were many limitations on the use of doujutsu within the clan facilities, especially for the members of the secondary branch, but she had been granted permission to use it as long as it was the surveillance of Sasuke Uchiha. As she verified that she was being followed, she did not stop her steps.  
As soon as he got to the library, she remembered that she must have blindfolded her former colleague from the Academy. She knew that nothing he did would be enough to correct his mistake. Even if she blindfolded Uchiha during his next visits, he already knew the way and that he had probably memorized it with the sharingan. She told herself that all she could do was wait until no one discovered her mistake.  
"What kind of scrolls do you want to see?"  
"Those related to the history of the clan."  
The way Sasuke answered made Hinata feel guilty and foolish for asking that question. She tried not to show how it had affected her, but she suspected it hadn't. Since she was little she had had this problem and on more than one occasion her father scolded her for that reason, assuring that it was a symbol of weakness. At the Academy they told him that too, especially during his training as a kunoichi. The teacher who instructed her in the feminine arts assured that feelings were the worst enemy of a kunoichi if she could not control them.  
"The history of the clan is vast." Hinata tried hard not to stutter. Although she succeeded, she did not feel better. She was not afraid of being harmed or attracted by Sasuke, it was just the way he saw her that reminded her of the gaze of the Council elders - it includes many of the agreements that were made with Hashirama Senju at the time. settled in the village and the measures taken to safeguard our secrets.  
"You mean the seal of the caged bird?"  
"Yes."   
"That doesn't interest me. I have some doubts about the political agreements. I want to know everything about the Hyuuga before they settled in the village."   
Hinata did not consider it necessary to tell him that she was not authorized to give him the scrolls on the seal that weighed on the members of the secondary branch. He was afraid he would take it as an insult and he certainly didn't want to have any problems. The existence of the seal was not a secret, what was confidential was the way it was placed and how to activate it. Hinata had been instructed to keep it that way.  
She went to the library and took some of the scrolls containing information about the Hyuuga odyssey before reaching Konoha and their installation there. He also took a few scrolls on the caged bird seal. Although she didn't plan to neglect Sasuke, she also didn't want to do the same with her research. She had promised Neji that she would change the clan and knew that just erasing the seal on the caged bird was not enough. Years of submission and separation could not be easily forgotten and less so in days. It was something that would take time and that if not treated could generate more hatred.  
Hinata had not heard of any rebellion, but she had seen the discontent in the Hyuuga of the secondary branch and feared that it would grow into something bigger. Neji had tried to murder her when they were children and she suspected that he was not the only one who wanted it, he had simply had an opportunity that he wanted to take advantage of.  
She handed the scrolls to Sasuke and began to read the information that interested her. Occasionally she looked for it with his eyes and at other times she activated the byakugan. At no point did she notice that Sasuke had any intention of accessing more information than allowed or engaging in conversation with her.  
The only times they spoke was when Sasuke asked for more information and when one of the employees came over to bring them something to eat. From the way he saw the ex-shinobi, you could see that the fear and interest that he generated were, in equal measure, great.  
At first Hinata kindly asked her to leave, but seeing that she had no intention of leaving, she had to apply more assertive measures. She pushed him gently and told her to come back in a few hours with dinner. Sasuke Uchiha left before that happened.


End file.
